Blood relations
by vampiregirl106
Summary: what if juuri had triples girl.the night of their birthday rido comes to kill huraka, juuri erase one child's memories and separate the other two one stay with the sister while the other go to St. Vladimir's Academy there is a little russian R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had help from my friend with this and I hope everyone love it because we had to act it out a bit**

Vampire Knight and Vampire Academy cross over

Blood relations

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, girls!" Juuri and Haruka say.

"What today is our birthday?" said Kat how almost fall off her bed because of the Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, today is December 24," said Haruka who walk in to their room.

"YUUKI TIME TO GET UP YOU DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP ALL DAY!" said Kat who jump on to her bed jumping up and down like there is a level E about to come in to the house.

"Mm…I'm up can you please stop jumping on me," said Yuuki so Kat did but only to jump over to Crescent.

"CRESCENT...TIME TO GET UP" said Kat.

"Get off…of me Kat I'm trying to sleep over here…" said Crescent.

"No because today our birth….." Kat was cut off when Crescent screamed.

"Why are there vampires outside?" Kat asked, confused. Yuuki cocked her head to the side and Crescent just kept screaming.

"There is one with different colored eyes…" Yuuki said.

"Rido is outside!" Kaname yelled as he ran into the room.

"Who is Rido?" Kat asked.

"Someone that we did not want you to meet," Haruka said.

"Haruka, what are we going to do?" asked Juuri.

"Do what we had planned," Haruka said.

"But Mom… Dad you only have enough power to erase one child's memories…" said Kaname.

"What are you talking about?" asked Crescent in a sleepy voice.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Oh no, they're trying to get in!" Kat said.

"Who's trying to get in?" asked Kaname.

"_**Him**_,"Yuuki said.

Juuri and Haruka look at each other, knowing they're almost out of time. Juuri picked up Yuuki and dragged Crescent and Kat to the secret pathway to the basement. Once they got down there Juuri sat Yuuki down next to Crescent and Kat and said, "Crescent, Kat, I'm going to separate you two from each other. Crescent, you are going to America. You will attend a school with aristocrats. Kat, I'm going to leave you with Yuuki because I will turn her into a human with no previous memories." Juuri walks over to Yuuki with blood running down her face.

"Please be good, my little girl," she said. Those were the last words she said before taking Yuuki's memories and sealing her vampire genes. Before Juuri died of power loss, she told Crescent about the school she would be going to go and how different it is from their world.

Juuri's eyes closed and Crescent started screaming, "Mommy wake up!"

"She's not going to wake up, Crescent," Kat cried, "but we still need to get Yuuki out of here." We stood up and Crescent picked up Yuuki.

"So what are you going to do at this new school? And for heaven's sake… how am I going to stay near Yuuki?" Kat said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do at this new school, except make it look like I'm not a royal," Crescent said, "and Kat, just do what you know is necessary without scaring her."

They got outside as Yuuki started to wake up. 4 level E's jumped towards us.

"Go away!" Kat yelled, as a wind tore 3 of them apart, "and go tell Rido to leave us alone!" Without knowing that would give Rido knowledge that there truly were 3 Kuran princesses. Yuuki woke up to see two girls holding her. She started screaming. Which made the last level E that wasn't killed jump towards them. Crescent killed the level E with Yuuki still in her hands.

"Sleep," Kat said as she placed her hand over Yuuki's eyes. She put Yuuki to sleep but didn't take her memories of the two girls holding her. Kaname came running up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'll leave now," Crescent said.

"Bye, Crescent," Kat said. Crescent turned to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"America," Kat said as Crescent walked away. After that day, the family hasn't been together. Crescent and Kat has been writing letters to each other, trying to keep in touch with each other. A year later, Kat learned how to hide her vampire side from hunters and other vampires. Yuuki has been curious how Kat and the girl next to her were able to save her from that bad vampire. And where did that other girl go?

5 years after Kat had learned to hide herself, the girls' father, Chairman Cross, came home with a boy.

"Chairman, who is he?" Kat asked.

"He's Zero Kiryu, we'll be taking care of him now. His family was killed by a bad vampire," the Chairman said.

"Oh…" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, Kat, make sure he gets cleaned off, I have some police paperwork to deal with," the Chairman finished, and left.

"Alright, come with us Zero," Kat said.

"I'll go start the hot water," Yuuki said as she ran ahead.

"Are you going to talk?" Kat asked Zero. He just stayed quiet and was lead to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take off your jacket now," Yuuki said, meeting us at the bathroom. When she took his jacket off she had to cover her nose and mouth to keep from gagging.

"Yuuki, leave," Kat ordered as she grabbed the sponge.

"Alright…" Yuuki sighed.

"I'm going to clean you off now, alright?" Kat asked. Zero did nothing, so Kat started to clean him off.

Zero caught her hand before she went to dip the sponge back in the water.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked.

"Because I want to be," Kat said, sticking her tongue out. She jerked her hand free and cleaned out the sponge before going back to cleaning him.

"Are you a hunter? Or just another of Cross' silly, deluded, children?" Zero asked.

"Hunter, of course, and you are a moron! I knew you were a hunter the minute I saw you," Kat screamed.

"What's wrong Kat?" Yuuki asked as she ran in.

"Nothing is wrong!" Kat said.

"Alright…" Yuuki said as she left.

"Man, thank God, I'm not the only person here that is a hunter, other than that ex-hunter chairman," Zero sighed.

"Yea I know but hey it hard to protect yuuki when I'm trying to act like a normal person" said Kat

"What are you telling about?" said zero

"Nothing important at all "said Kat "Now let me get this blood off of you!"

After Kat the blood off zero they left the bathroom when Kat heard "Kat you got a letter from someone" yell chairman cross

"Really wow Crescent writes back that fast? Said Kat

"Who crescent?" ask zero

"Oh she my long... long lost sister from my family before the chairman took me in." said Kat walk over to the chairman and get her letter from him.

"What happen to your family?" ask zero

"They were killed by my uncle!" said Kat as she was about to cry "Crescent and I were the only kids that got out of there our other sister and brother were kill by him along with our mom and dad."

"Aw~ I'm sorry about that Kat please stop crying please I bet that your sister would hate to see you crying." said zero

Well Kat stop crying then she opens the letter to see it read

Dear Kat,

I know you got this letter really, really fast then the other but I'm not that far from Japan. Just so that you know I'm in Russia with my school, Man Russia beautiful. Well I had a dream were you meet a hunter and fall in love with him. I want you to be careful.

How is yuuki doing I know you been protecting her! But I'm worried that one day she will start to wonder about herself? I hope that day would never come. Oh and this vampire world is very hard to live in because of the entire human they drink from….Oh and there are lever E's here that can turn this aristocrats and human in to lever E's them self.

Well I have to get going my teacher teaching me how to use weapon. Talk to you when you write me back.

Love your sister

Crescent Kuran

Kat look at the Chairman "crescent in Russia with her school now chairman…I'm going to write to her tomorrow night everyone."

Kat run off to bed with smile on her face she was so happy that she gets to hear.

After that day everything when well kaname came every once and a while to see Kat and yuuki but he was wondering how crescent was doing and why did juuir sent her away from her sisters.

4 more years go by Kat, Yuuki, and Zero started school as kaname and the chairman started the night class only for vampire. Kat was in the day class with yuuki and zero along with that are Guardian.

They protect that day class from the night class as will making peace with between the two worlds. It was not long sense the night class start that the night class felt like they were at home and peace with the human that they can never touch.

Kat has not heard anything from Crescent since that letter 4 year ago and she started to think that something had happen to her or something.

"Kat…hello anyone in there?"Said Zero

"Oh um…what up zero?" said Kat

"Nothing but the chairman needs up in his office like now." Said zero

"Ok then let us go" said Kat

They walk off to the chairman office and when they got there they see kaname and yuuki standing there talking to the chairman about going to some place in America

"WHAT WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA" Yell Kat everyone jump a bit but kaname

"Oh hi Kat, Zero come on in" said the chairman "yes the night class and Guardian aka you Kat, yuuki and zero.

"YEA" yell Kat as she jump up and down

"But there is something that zero is not going to like" said kaname

'What is that" said zero how glair at kaname

This school we are going to is no human school it's…the chairman was cut off by Kat who said "It a vampire school right chairman. "

"That right Kat" said Kaname Kat look at him with a look that said that mean I can see crescent again.


	2. meeting the other vampire world

Chapter 2

"WHAT" yell crescent

"Now...Now crescent to my understanding you can speak Japanese right?" said Headmistress Kirova

"YEA but do not tell me to calm down headmistress you do not understand…" crescent was cut off by what she was say when Dimitri Belikov aka Guardian Belikov

"Да что это такое, что вам нужно Guardian Беликов?" said headmistress in Russian (what it mean is "Yes what is it that you need Guardian Belikov)

"The school going to be here any min head mistress" he said with a oh no crescent do tell me that you got in to trouble again look on his face as he look at me

"Ok thanks for let me know that!" she reply back she then turn to crescent "you are free to go crescent but be nice to this school they are going to be here for a few weeks" with that crescent walk out of the headmistress office and walk down the hallway until she hear someone yelling her name

"CRESCENT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE" Yell Dimitri

"Nothing she was letting me know that a school from Japan coming to this school for a week and that Rose and I had to be on our best behavior as they are here." Said crescent as she walk out of the school building

******on the plane with the night class********

"Kaname tell us about this school?" said Aido who was sitting across for him

"This school is full with aristocrats but the one thing is that they do not know about any other vampire but them-self so what we have to do is get our eye from turning red is that understood" said kaname as he look at everyone but for that last part it was a domain so everyone had to follow it

"Kaname-sama how do you now all of this?" ask Ruka who was sitting next to Aido.

"I have my way but that I'm telling anyone" said kaname as he look out the window.

"You got it from Crescent didn't you?" said Seiren who was sitting next to kaname but the was a shock to everyone it has been 10 year seine the killing of their parents.

"Wait crescent when to that school instead of stay in Japan that mass up." Said Aido he was piss to found out that crescent when to another vampire those think that they have to good life (AH).

"Hey they have one thing that they have to be scar." said Kaname

"Oh yea what is that?" Said yuuki who was listening on the whole conversation.

"To them lever E can turn them in to vampire so they call them Strigoi." Said kaname then he told them everything after that

"Wow this vampire world is stupid. I wonder why crescent wanted to go there." said yuuki. After that everyone stay quiet until they hear someone say "we will be landing in a few min please stay in your sit's and thank you for flying with us today."

**************on the ground at St. Vladimir's Academy ***********

Every Guardian and student on campus what standing waiting for the jet to land the headmistress was look around to see if they student were there too because it was important that everyone was there. Everyone was there but Rose, crescent, Ralf and Jesse. "What the hell they should be here not running around the school when our guest are going to be here any minute" thought the headmistress just then the plane land a few feet in front of everyone.

Everyone stood there wait until the door open. When they did the headmaster can out first then yuuki, zero, Kat and everyone in the night class.

"Hello I'm chairman cross!" said the chairman who walks up to the headmistress and held out his hand to shake it.

"Hello chairman cross I'm headmistress Kirova. She replies back as she took his hand.

Kaname then walk out and said "I'm kaname the leader of this vampire world."

"Ah well it nice to meet you" said the headmistress as she turn her action to him.

"I take it that this is everyone from this school?" ask Aido

The headmistress just nodded her head as everyone greet them and tell them about them self. After a hour or so the headmistress ask them if they like to walk around the school. Chairman agreed as she dismiss everyone.

*********5 minutes in to it*********

The headmistress was she showing them to the dorm that they were going to be staying in as they stay there until she hears someone being threw. Then out of nowhere Jesse flying pass her well Rose and crescent were running after him.

"How dare you hit me? What in the right mine told you that you can call me a blood…" before crescent could finish the headmistress clap her hand together.

"Crescent Kuran what did I tell you earlier" she said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Crescent I think we should run." Said rose

"no because she know where we sleep and…" yet again she was cut off by someone yell her full name when she turn her head she see Kaname and Kat look at her with oh no I can't believe she like this here.

Sorry **I'm only writing this mush but the next chapter will be better and I hope that ****AliceMarieSwan**** look at it and tell me how it is. Can you reader plz tell me what you think of it. Thanks **Chapter 2"WHAT" yel"Now...


	3. WHAT

Chapter 3

Kaname and Kat were every shock to find out that crescent was acting like this bad ass (sorry about the source).

"CRESCENT MOON-LUNA KURAN… WHAT IN THE SOME HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." Yell Kat. She was piss to see crescent...her sister acting this way.

"Nothing um just being an angle." Crescent replied as she was turning to look at everyone.

"Crescent you know this people?" ask rose who did not know what was going on but she know that crescent and those people as something about each other that make them look like they family but she was not sure.

"Those people are from the vampire world that we were leaning back in the 8th grade" said crescent

"Ah so… um that mean that their eyes turn red when they smell blood or get hunger. Said rose.

"Yea that was the last thing we learn before running away from this school." Said crescent she look down as if she was ashamed of herself.

"You what." Yell Kaname "our mom loss her life just to save you from uncle and this is how you thank her crescent…"

"I'M SORRY KANAME I THOUGHT IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO TO PROTECT THE MOROI. Yell crescent was she turns to run away the lost think everyone heard was crescent said that she almost die doing it too.

Rose turns to everyone and said "she did die along with me when we were protecting our Moroi" she turn to walk way but just giving them a look of "if I found her crying you are all die meat" then walk away

Kaname look at the headmistress and said "Did my sister really die or is it a joke?"

The headmistress nodded her head and said "When we were bring them back to they were attack but the wired think was they were scared of crescent and not anyone else she and rose were bleeding really badly but she had kept on kill without even touching them after they were all killed she fall to the ground and the girl who brute her and rose back was the princess that ran away with them" she look at them ever one could not believe that crescent die.

Kat could not believe what she was hearing her sister dead once and came back she just wanted to break down crying but she just can't she look at kaname to see that he was shock

"Well come on I will show you what the school gym look like" said the headmistress as they found behind her

"Wow look this place is really big" said yuuki as she walk in. she walk over to the weapons and was about to pick up a stake when someone yell "so not pick that up yuuki it will hurt you." Yuuki look up to see crescent and rose but there was someone girl behind them.

"Crescent um how do u know my name" yuuki said back

"Kaname told me about you" crescent reply back "you know this is the first time vampire king as ever dated a human over a 3000 year."

"Oh I never though kaname as ever talk about me like that and we are not dating." She said back to me

"Crescent and rose is it true that you die and came back" as Kain

"Yep" crescent, Rose and Lissa

"You three go to you dorm now" said the headmistress

Rose, Crescent and lissa walk off to their room as that headmistress show the student to theirs.

**Sorry about this short chapter but the next one will be better then the this one and the other 2.**


	4. waking up yuuki, family fight beginning

Chapter 4

The next day was new everyone in the night class because it was 1 in the afternoon and they are getting ready for the first class of the day.

"Man why do we have to go a combat class?" cry Aido

"Because that was we were told we had to go." Said kaname as they walk to the gym "now stop cry and get in there." Once they walk in the gym.

"Hello you must be from the other school?" said the teacher "I'm Dimitri Belikov"

"Hi Mr. Belikov I'm Kaname Kuran" said kaname as he finish off his last name everyone look at him like "what are you talking about" just then they hear door open behind them so everyone look to see crescent, Rose and some guy that was holding crescent hand walk in (sorry can't help my-self).

"Crescent Kuran, Rosemarie Hathaway and Mason Ashford why are you late for my class" yell Dimitri Kat turn to see the same thing

"Yea so what if we are late we can sleep in you know" said crescent as she let go of the guy hand

"Crescent who is this guy you are holding hands with" asks Kat just than her turn to see crescent let go of his hand.

"That her boyfriend." Said one of the girl that

"Boy…boy…boyfriend…Crescent tell me that the low lever vampire is… before Kat could finish crescent look at her with a smile

"Yea this is my boyfriend sister." Said crescent as she walk over to her "I'm happy to see that you are doing well my sister."

Kat hug crescent and said "if you ever die on me I will kill everyone in signet." That got crescent to laugh.

"So do you all want to see some butt kicking in this class?" ask Rose

"Um sure!" said everyone

Crescent, Rose shows everyone to the mates and told them to stand right there and watch.

"Hey sexy come over here and fight rose as I fight mason." Yell crescent everyone looks at crescent to see that she was laugh

"Now I know why mom sent her here. She knew that she will be happy in this life I think." Thought Kaname as he watch walk over to rose and start fighting her as his baby sister fight her boyfriend. Then crescent stop look at over at rose who also stop.

"Rose do you feel that?" ask crescent

"Yea but how that profitable still day light out?" reply rose

"LEVER E… kaname did you bring the ex-human with you when you got here…" said crescent but then interrupted went rido come jumping in the window.

"Well… well like at what I find my nieces." Said Rido

"KANAME GET YUUKI OUT OF HERE AND EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE." Yell crescent as she get ready to fight her uncle

Kaname did not have time to say anything so he got everyone out of there. Just when he got them out of there yuuki fainted.

"Yuuki-san are you ok?" ask Ichijo

"Kaname she waking up" said Kat

**-Sorry people it took me so long to write this and I hope you all love it plz tell me what you think.—vampiregirl106 smiling**


	5. waking up yuuki, family fight starting

**I had a lot of help from AliceMarieSwan… **

Chapter 5

"What do you mean she waking up?"Said Aido as he sat down next to her

Just then crescent come running over to them. "Kat I need you to help me with Rido." Said crescent but then see that yuuki on the ground. Without thinking crescent walk over bite in to her arm and put it on yuuki mouth. Everyone just stand there looking in shock. Just then the Guardian of the school comes running over.

"What going on?" ask one of the guardian who saw crescent arm bleeding and on the human girl from the other school

Just then she sees that crescent eyes were glowing blood red as look up at them and took he arm away from the girl. "Kaname take yuuki to her room and feed her when she wakes up. Kat and I will be taking care of Rido." She said the man that was holding the girl just nodded. Then got up.

KANAME POV

Once I got yuuki away from the gym I see that every Guardian was there look dead down shock I know that I had to get yuuki out of there before something happen and I was not really watching her close another. Just then Rido was in front of him.

"Ah I found to me little princess... Come to me now….." Rido was cut off by crescent and Kat running over to him and kicking in the cheat

"Give you the hell out of here before he comes off her again" said Kat who got up and look at him. This time kaname got yuuki out of there with the night class following close behind him.

Crescent and Kat pov

After kaname walk away with yuuki, Kat and crescent got ready for Rido to get up and fight them.

"Are you sure that kaname can help yuuki wake up crescent?" said Kat just then Rido laugh and get up well it make both crescent and Kat shiver.

"wow now I know why our mom did not want up to meet him he freaking laugh like a devil that just came back to live off 4000 bullet go throw him" said crescent but what she does not remember was she meet him once before.

"Yea" said Kat and Rido walk over to them.

He start to fight them but crescent was ready, So when Rido try to pull out a hunter weapon crescent push Kat out of the way. When she did the weapon was coming at her until…

Back Kaname pov with yuuki

After I got yuuki in her room with Aido and ruka outside the door not letting anything.

"Yuuki please it time to wake up our sister need your help." Said Kaname as he lay down next to her..

As he was lay there he saw her hair grow from a shoulder lath look to a very long lock of hair that tough his side of the bed. "Wow I did not know that just giving her your blood with turn her back without pain." Thought kaname just then yuuki wake up scream bloody murder then when kaname realize that crescent was try the fast way of getting her sister back and help her with Rido… then she turn to me and said"Ka…na…me."

"Yes yuuki I know what you what." Said kaname as he pick yuuki up and sat on his lap and move whatever hair out of the way.

"I… can't…Kaname" said yuuki as she started to cry

"Yuuki you need to because if you don't then you won't have the power to fight back for everything that you love… that what crescent and Kat are doing right now for you." Said kaname as he moves his head even more for her to bit him and she did just after he said that her sister needs them and everything. Just then hear that someone was hit with the hunter weapon and die he was hoping that it was not Kat or crescent…

-_- I know that people want to know who die because I got my friend Crystal aka Kat on my butt but you will find out in the next chapter… -_-


	6. family fight end with a twist

Chapter 6

"Yuuki, you need to because if you don't then you won't have the power to fight back for everything that you love… that what Crescent and Kat are doing right now for you," said Kaname as he moves his head even more for her to bite him and she did, just after he said that her sisters need them and everything. Just then they heard that someone was hit with the hunter weapon and die. They were just hoping that it was not Kat or Crescent….

"Kaname… Onii-sama what was that?" asked Yuuki.

"I do not know yuuki…" said Kaname just then a knock come upon the door. "You can come in chairman," said Kaname.

The Chairman come in and stood in the doorway. He gave Kaname the look of "it was me that just kill so keep on doing whatever it was." Kaname just nodded his head and said, "Thanks how everything with crescent and Kat?" Yuuki look right up at him with worry eyes….

"I do not know much but I hear that someone jumped in front of Crescent and is dead… Yuuki, honey, your sister need you and I think Crescent going to need you the most because I think it was her boyfriend that jump in front of Rido," said The Chairman.

Yuuki then turned to Kaname, "Please, I need to help out my sister, even Crescent. Onii-san, I need to…" Yuuki did not have to say anything after that. Kaname put his neck on her mouth and Yuuki drank his blood only to feel a lot of power come over.

With Kat and Crescent - no one pov –

When Crescent saw someone jump in front of her she did not know what to do the person just came out of nowhere. Crescent looked down at the person to see that it was her boyfriend, Mason; oh she was pissed, really… really pissed now….

"Mas-son no, w-what… are you th-that f-fucking st-stupid?**(A/N: sorry I had to)**" cried Crescent. She knew that she had to find away to bring him back without turning him into a real vampire that will turn his whole life around….

"I…did…it for…you honey," Those were the last words Mason said before he died.

Crescent was now going to kill Rido and drag him to hell… even if she had to go with him. "WHY MASON? YOU ARE SO STUPID! I NEED YOU, ROSE NEEDS YOU, EVEN LISS'S BOYFRIEND FIRE-BUTT NEEDS YOU!" cried Crescent. Kat sat down next to crescent and said, "Crescent, you can yell at him later, but right now we have to deal with the man that killed him!"

"Rose, get everyone away from this building. It is going to get very-very-_**very**_ ugly, and please, take Mason with you," requested Crescent as she got up.

Rose walks over and hugs me and had one of the Guardians pick up Mason. They see my eyes were glowing bloody red and got out of there fast.

With one of the Guardians who has Mason

_Wow, he's really cold. That means he's dead, so why does Crescent want me to keep him with us? He's already dead, so there's nothing we can do… _he thought. Just then, they saw Kaname and the Night Class walking past them.

"Sir, I do not think you should go that way," I told them only to get glared at by this girl that looks like Crescent...

Just then, Crescent came flying our way. No one knew what to do, but we saw that she was crying and was holding it back….

Back with Kat and Crescent –no one pov-

After the whole school left, Rido came at them as if he had no weight on him. (ah) Rido threw Crescent as if she was nothing. "Rido you are so dying for killing the only people that help me through everything," screamed Crescent.

"Crescent, that was the plan from the beginning," said Kat who look at her with a "duh" look

"Oh yeah, sorry, 10 years away from home and I forgot, sorry Kat," said Crescent. Then Rido again threw Crescent, but with a lot more strength, so that she looked like she was flying. Then Kat went flying too, but someone grabbed a hold of her just in the nick of time.

Kat looked up at a male Moroi, who had pale-reddish hair and brown eyes. He was tall, and lean as all Moroi were. Though, he seemed to be stronger than other Moroi seeing as he caught her after Rido had thrown her.

"Wow, thanks a lot," said Kat.

"Anytime cutie, oh and by the way, my name is Nozomu Tomoya," said the red-headed boy. Nozomu set Kat down and backed away a bit. Cautious, after having just seen Rido throw Kat and Crescent around; but still close enough he could catch her again, if needed.

"Kat, are you ok…? Stop trying to get a boyfriend…" said Crescent, once she jumped up from flying, and she started to walk over to her, but was shocked to see her sister talking to the stupid ass, Nozomu Tomoya….

"I am not trying that crescent…"before Kat could finish Rido come run at us with full speed to kill. Just then something comes in front of Kat and crescent… They look their left to see yuuki and kaname standing there looking at them.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are going to help…"said Kat who smile at yuuki turn grabs the weapon that was in the way but only to get shock by it too

"Kat I don't think it like you because it only allows yuuki to wield it and well we have our own weapon." Said crescent and she was right the Artemis rod was only for yuuki and the same go for both Kat and crescent. Just then they hear laughter.

Yuuki, kaname, Kat and crescent look over to see Rido standing there, and then he came running at them as they were ready for him . "Time to die my little pay." Was what Rido say but was stop by a gun shot.

"you are late zero!" said kaname as he look over at him

"Kaname I do not think he did anything because look" said crescent as she look over at Rido who is getting up. "it looks like zero hit him in the arm or something because it looks like it misses his heart BIG time."

Rido burst out laughing and yet again come at crescent what he did not know was crescent had a plan was he was on the ground crescent use that plan to get Kat, yuuki and kaname up on higher level so that she can use it.

"well…well…well what I have here… ah yes Rido for killing your own brother and sister I put you to death but by you own fear." Said crescent as she jump up and Strigoi jump down. Rido got kill by Strigoi.

_**Thanks for helping me with this start **__**AliceMarieSwan**__** lol you can't kill me after you read it Kat :$.**_


	7. chapter 7 soory this happen

Chapter 7

"What the hell… Crescent? What the hell was that?" yelled Kat, as she, Crescent, Yuuki, and Kaname jump out of the tree.

"When I was in Russia… I ran into this guy…" said Crescent, as she turned to Strigoi and said, "Thank you for your help, I know you wanted to get him back for what he did to your family…"

Just then Nozomu Tomoya walked up to Kat and put a hand on her shoulder. He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kat said, and turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to see her blush. Unfortunately, Zero did and immediately walked up to them and pushed Nozomu away from her.

"Are you sure you are ok Kat?" asked the very jealous Zero.

"Yea I'm fine for the last time you guys, man!" said Kat who was pissed off at zero for pushing away Nozomu.

Kat walk over to Nozomu just to see if he was really ok since zero pushed him really hard but she was stop by zero who grab her arm and pull her into his embrace.

"Please do not go to him. I beg of you!" said Zero as Kat turn around to look at him in the eyes.

"Aw is zero jealous of Nozomu?" said Kat

"What… no…I'm…just…saying." said zero

"Ah...Ah...Ah look at zero he in love with our sister yuuki." Said crescent as she get everyone back on to the school ground.

"What that is not true!" yelled Zero as he looking away from Kat.

Everyone was just standing there not making any sound at all. Then it came to them that mason was not with them so everyone from both school look around trying to fine mason even though they already knew that he was die.

Aido walk over to them carrying mason and said "He is dead crescent there nothing we can do for him"

Crescent walks over and said "no there is something I can do for him but once I do I need you to help him down with everything you got". Just after saying that Kat and kaname both knew what she meant by that and try to say something but could not because they know that I love him more than anything… well not anything but she would do anything keep him alive.

The look she gave everyone was im sorry that you have to see this. Then she took her hand, putting it in her mouth with blood coming out of the side of her mouth everyone need that she was taking blood out.

She then turn to mason and gave it to him just after giving it to him after a min he started to moving like crazy but after that he was die no heart beat, not movement. They all know that crescent was not able to say him. He was die and nothing was going to save him at all. All his friend started crying even crescent.

- SORRY PEOPLE THAT IS TOOK SO LONG BUT I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO PUT THIS. ONLY BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE BECAUSE IM HAVING WAY TO MUCH ON MY MINE WITH SCHOOL AND A**HOLE MAKING FUN OF ME SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IM SORRY-


End file.
